1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combat games, and in particular to a gladiator game and method of play.
2. Background of the Invention
Games simulating combat are some of the most exciting games available for play. Within this genre, it is difficult to envision a more interesting combat game than a gladiators game, complete with Avatars, Exotic Beasts, and Dragons!
At the same time, given the popularity of internet games which are playable by a large number of participants simultaneously, it would be desirable to provide a gladiators game and method of play which can be played on the internet jointly by a many players, and which fresh players may join into at any time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gladiator game which simulates actual arena combat. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a game environment having a perimeter path and an arena, player tokens, gladiator tokens, and a chance device. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include enhanced entertainment and realism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gladiator game and method of play which can be joined into by a large number of players. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a bank, play money, and a large number of player tokens. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object includes the ability for large numbers of players to participate over an internet, and the associated enjoyment by the players.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gladiator game and method of play which can be joined into at any time by fresh players. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a bank, play money, and a large number of player tokens. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object includes the ability for large numbers of players to participate, and the associated enjoyment by the players.